Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and specifically to techniques for managing sounding intervals for wireless communications device transmissions.
Description of Related Art
When communicating over a wireless communication channel, devices may intermittently pause transmission of packet data to determine radio conditions of the channel. This process of determining the radio conditions of a wireless communication or channel may be referred to as “sounding,” and the interval upon which instances of sounding are conducted may be referred to as a “sounding interval.” Techniques exist that attempt to set the sounding interval to effect an optimal resulting throughput associated with a channel. For instance, some existing techniques utilize prior sounding results or data error rate feedback to adjust a sounding interval. These techniques, however, may be computationally complex and may produce unreliable results, for example, due to traffic arrival irregularity in the channel.
Therefore, techniques for improved sounding interval management are needed.